


Like This Is the Worst I Have Done

by pencilguin



Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Pre-New 52, Tim Drake is a human disaster, accidental stalking, i guess, in case you didn't know, who are also boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: In the middle of his nightly stakeout, Tim's unhealthy lifestyle catches up with him. Fortunately, so does someone else.





	Like This Is the Worst I Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr as part of the Fictober 2018 challenge. Unbeta'd; I apologize for any mistakes that might still be in there. 
> 
> I have to admit I’ve been out of the fandom for a while so my memory of the timeline might be a little fuzzy. Anyway, this is from when Tim was still Robin and Kon was probably still '90s Superboy. I think.

“Tim!”

Tim jolted awake.

“Wha—” He looked up in surprise to see his best friend hovering in the air in front of him. “Kon! Don’t startle me like that!”

Conner’s brows furrowed.

“Be grateful I wasn’t some bad guy. Or Batman. You’d be either dead or grounded forever.”

Tim exhaled a couple of times to get his heart rate back to normal.

“And don’t use my real name.”

“Well, I tried ‘Robin’ about five times and it didn’t work.”

He ran a hand through his hair, cheeks flushing slightly, and ignored that remark.

“Why are you in Gotham, anyway?”

“What?” Conner pouted. Tim wondered if he was aware how fake it looked. “I was in the area so I thought I’d drop by and see how you’re doing.”

“You know I have special x-ray vision that lets me see through Kryptonian bullshit, right?”

The pouting intensified. Along the way, honesty snuck into it.

“What?”

“Why are you here? I’m on patrol; you’re distracting me.”

“Wow, rude.” Conner sat down on the edge of the roof next to him. “Okay, fine. I wanted to see how you’re doing. What’s wrong with me wanting to see my best friend?”

At that, Tim smirked.

“I thought you said ‘boyfriend’ last time.”

Conner turned to look at him. Opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but then closed it again. Then he spoke.

“Both can be true, you know.”

Tim smiled.

“Yeah, I know.”

Conner looked at him for a while, his remarkably blue eyes full of warmth. Then he closed them and sighed.

“Okay, fine. I was thinking about you, and so I listened to your heartbeat … But it sounded odd, considering where you were, so I decided to check up on you.” His cheeks reddened slightly and there was guilt in his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to act like a stalker …”

Tim studied his features, while trying to maintain a neutral expression.

“So you came here and woke me up so I don’t get murdered on a random rooftop by one of Penguin’s goons?”

The red darkened.

“Yeah …”

Tim looked down, to somewhere between the blocks of buildings.

“Privacy-wise, you really shouldn’t do that, you know. But I’m not mad at you right now; maybe you really saved my life with this.” He ran a hand through his hair again, sighed. “I need to get back on track, catch up on some sleep after tonight … somehow. You’re right, this is dangerous. Dangerous and stupid. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

“I’m sure Batman can afford to give you a night off.”

“Don’t bring Batman into this.”

“Well,” Conner responded stiffly. “Someone should. He’s responsible for Robin.”

“If you go and tell—”

“I’m not gonna tell Batman. I’m trusting you to take care of yourself. Because you’re my boyfriend.” He squeezed Tim’s hand, rested on the roof between them. “Because you’re my best friend.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not gonna fall asleep again. I can do this.”

“Tim, please.” He looked intently at him now, his expression entirely serious. “You have to stop doing this.”

“I told you, it’s fine. If you want to help me right now, you could get me a cup of coffee,” Tim snapped back, not without a hint of sarcasm.

“Forget it. You already smell like you’ve been _chewing_ coffee beans all week, and probably little else. How much did you sleep over the last five days? Was it even ten hours?”

Tim guiltily turned his head away.

“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done,” he mumbled.

Conner frowned.

“You can’t keep going like this. You’re not even a metahuman. You’re a _teenager_.”

“I’m sixteen.”

“Still a teenager.”

Tim glared at him through his domino mask. He knew Conner could see it.

“You sound like Alfred. Stop it.”

“Well, _someone_ has to channel him around you guys when he’s not here,” Conner replied dryly. He watched Tim look at him, his mask mostly hiding the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. Some part of him was too tired to keep arguing, and Conner’s frustration started to soften around the edges. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay tonight?”

Slowly, Tim nodded at him.

“Okay then.”

Carefully, he leaned over to kiss Tim. Getting to do that still sparked a comforting warmth inside Tim’s chest that he hoped would never fade away.

“Thank you, Kon.”

Some commotion on the street below them drew their attention. The night of waiting was finally going to pay off. His body immediately tensed up again, his senses more alert, ready for action.

“Hey,” Conner whispered. “Would you like some help?”

Tim looked at him, thinking for a moment, before he smiled.

“Yes, I would like that. Let’s go.”


End file.
